Encuentros inevitables
by RsMoony
Summary: Fai&Kurogane se encuentran en su infancia y comienzan a convivir. El mago se ha propuesto la meta de borrar esa mirada melancólica que Kurogane siempre tiene en el rostro. Basado en las imágenes del ending de la segunda temporada de Tsubasa Chronicles.


**Summary:** Fai&Kurogane se encuentran en su infancia y comienzan a convivir. El mago se ha propuesto la meta de borrar esa mirada melancólica que Kurogane siempre tiene en el rostro. Basado en las imágenes del ending de la segunda temporada de Tsubasa Chronicles.  
**Warning: **AU (Venga, tengan en cuenta que apenas son unos críos en esta historia y a falta de información, me saco algunas cosas de la manga xP…)

_**Encuentros inevitables  
**__1.- Ojos tristes_

Fai siempre había vivido en su propio mundo lleno se seguridad y fantasía. Desde que había nacido había estado rodeado de la certeza de que nada podría pasarle y que la vida estaba llena de felicidad. Tal vez por eso no podía entender como alguien que –aparentemente- tenía su misma edad parecía cargar con todo el peso del mundo.

Su padre había tomado el báculo dorado que siempre llevaba y dibujado extraños símbolos alrededor de él y de su hijo en una de las salas del castillo, que al último trazo comenzaron a difuminarse y a envolverlos en una burbuja que tenía un color azul platinado parecido al color del cielo. Un segundo habían llegado hasta aquel recóndito país donde reinaban las tradicionales casas japonesas, en busca de una audiencia con la emperadora de aquél lugar. La dichosa audiencia se había retardado más de lo que habían previsto ya que la soberna de ese país acababa de dar a luz a su hija –a la que había nombrado Tomoyo- y se encontraba recuperándose del parto. Así que su padre y él se habían dedicado dos días enteros a recorrer ese lugar donde todas las personas caminaban por la calle vestidos con una bata y unas extrañas sandalias de madera que a su parecer eran incomodísimas (no que se hubiera puesto algunas) y que los miraban como si tuvieran un par de brazos extra saliéndoles por la espalda.

Mientras caminaban por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, Fai se había detenido para mirar a un hombre que cargaba una espada luchar con otro que parecía menos aventajado. Cuando el hombre le había lanzado una mirada feroz después de derrotar a su oponente, asustándolo con un gesto agresivo hecho con la espada y ahuyentándolo de ahí, se dio cuenta de que su padre había desaparecido.

Tratando de mantener la calma comenzó a caminar, nervioso por las miradas cautelosas que le dirigían las personas de aquél lugar. Continuó caminando hasta que se encontró fuera de la ciudad, caminando por los lindes de un valle. Ahí se detuvo, inseguro de que hacer, hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención: no muy lejos de ahí había un niño. Tal vez él podría ayudarle, se dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

El niño no era muy alto, prácticamente de su misma estatura y vestido con una bata (_kimono _creía que se llamaba) color gris. Tenía la vista clavada en un punto indefinido de la choza de madera frente a sí, como si estuviera decidiendo si entrar o no.

"Hola" Dijo Fai con un japonés pésimo, resultado de su falta de atención en las clases que le impartía su padre. El niño se giró hacia él, clavando sus ojos carmesí en los suyos que se acentuaban por el cabello azabache y la piel morena, mirándolo con sorpresa. De inmediato el japonés se puso a la defensiva, llevando la mano derecha a la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba a un costado suyo lanzándole una mirada intensa que brillaba por su determinación.

Fai, inseguro de si seguir hablando con él o no, retrocedió recordando al hombre de la calle. Algo en su expresión debió romper la barrera del otro chico, que con lentitud soltó su espada y contestó vacilante, desviando la vista:

"Hola"

Cuando Fai escuchó la contestación a su saludo, pareció recuperar su aplomo y sonrió al chico frente sí.

"Disculpa… Me he perdido. ¿Podrías decirme donde estoy?"

Después de unos minutos en el que el otro lo miró fijamente, incomodándolo enormemente, comenzó a preguntarse si había pronunciado bien las palabras. Palideció al pensar que tal vez había dicho alguna grosería y ofendido al japonés. No sería de extrañar, ya que a duras penas lograba recordar las palabras y algunas resultaban ridículamente difíciles comparadas con el lenguaje de su país.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Preguntó con nerviosismo, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.

"No" Contestó el otro unos segundos después "No, no has dicho nada malo. El camino al pueblo está por ahí" Agregó, señalando un sendero con el dedo índice.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Fai, comenzando a caminar con paso resuelto. De repente se detuvo, girándose hacia el niño que aún lo miraba. "Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?" Sonrió.

Los ojos carmesí le dirigieron una mirada interrogante antes de contestar.

"Kurogane"

Alegre, Fai regresó sobre sus pasos y extendió la mano hacia el japonés.

"¡Fai D. Flowright! Encantado de conocerte"

Kurogane, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer, se mantuvo quieto mirando a los ojos azules del rubio confundido. Entonces el otro, sonriendo, tomó la mano derecha del otro y la estrechó entre las suyas.

"Encantado de conocerte" Repitió.

Cuando escuchó la voz del otro, Kurogane se sobresaltó y retiró sus manos de las del extranjero, con un sonrojo bailando en sus mejillas.

"¡Oh! Lo olvidé. Aquí se saluda así ¿verdad?" Comentó Fai, inclinando en tronco en dirección al japonés rígidamente. "Sé que no me sale muy bien..." Agregó avergonzado, proponiéndose prestar más atención cuando volviera a casa.

Si es que encontraba a su padre, claro.

"¿De donde eres?" Preguntó Kurogane, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No era como si él hablase con cualquiera y menos si ese alguien era un extranjero, pero este chico no parecía tener malas intenciones para con él y le inspiraba confianza, además.

"Vengo del País de Celes. Creo que está al norte" Contestó el rubio alegremente, apuntando hacia las montañas "No estoy muy seguro ¿sabes? Está en otra dimensión. Sería genial que fueras alguna vez, la ciudad es hermosa"

"Japón no se queda atrás" Refunfuñó el otro en respuesta, sintiendo como si Fai menospreciara la belleza de su país "No he visto palacios como los nuestros en ningún otro lado"

"Concuerdo contigo" Asintió Fai, pensando en los enormes palacios que había visto hasta entonces. Su vista vagó hasta toparse con la espada que colgaba del costado del japonés "¿Sabes usar la espada?"

"Sí" Contestó Kurogane orgulloso tomando la espada entre sus manos.

"¿Es muy difícil? Tal vez yo pueda aprender" Dijo el rubio, llevando los dedos a la barbilla pensativo.

Hubo un cambio radical en el semblante del chico, antes tranquilo y ahora angustiado, como si hubiese recordado algo terrible a tiempo de que abría los ojos de par en par. Entonces bajó el rostro, con una mirada tan triste en los ojos que hizo que Fai se arrepintiera de haber preguntado. Se acercó vacilante a Kurogane, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos preguntándose que había hecho mal y preguntó titubeante:

"Lo siento, no debí haber preguntando ¿Estás bien?" se disculpó mortificado, poniendo la mano derecha en el hombro de Kurogane. De inmediato el pelinegro se soltó del toque con un manotazo y retrocedió, mirándolo con una expresión triste.

"Si. Estoy bien. No debí haber reaccionado así. Tengo que irme" Dijo con una voz que pretendía ser tranquila con unos tintes escondidos de desolación que el rubio alcanzó a percibir, y dio media vuelta con la intención de entrar en la choza.

"¡Espera ¿Puedo venir mañana? Podemos ir a caminar o… no sé, hacer algo. Tal vez podrías mostrarme a tu hermoso Japón" Propuso el rubio, riendo suavemente a la última frase.

El japonés, que se había detenido cuando había escuchado al extranjero llamándole, se quedó en silencio sin girarse, por lo que Fai no logró ver su expresión. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar no le respondería, asintió y entró a la choza con pasos apresurados cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Fai lo miró hasta que desapareció y suspiró. Vaya chico más extraño, pensó y comenzó a subir por el sendero que le habían señalado. Mientras caminaba, recordó la mirada tan triste que había tenido por un segundo, como si le acabaran de dar la peor noticia del mundo y decidió que trataría de borrarla. A esta edad no se debe tener esa mirada, pensó determinado el rubio mientras se encontraba otra vez con la ciudad, algo menos llena por ser ya la hora después de que le sol se ocultaba.

Minutos más tarde, después de que su padre le riñera por haberse extraviado y subieran a su habitación para dormir, justo antes de que el sueño le invadiera recordó a Kurogane.

A Kurogane y a sus ojos tristes.

* * *

**PD.** No sé si habré pintado a Fai muy occidental… pero no tengo claro cuáles son las costumbres de su país oxo Tuve que hacer que aprendiera Japonés para poder hablar con Kurogane xD. No estaba segura si la palabra correcta era "kimono"… Juraría que hay otra palabra para describir la vestimenta, pero no la recuerdo. ¿Notan que no fueron a la tienda de Yuuko? Digamos que el precio ya estaba pagado.


End file.
